


Convenient Height

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, gets kind of ヽ༼(ຈل͜.ຈ)༽ﾉ near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi has the audacity to grow taller than Touko Fukawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenient Height

“Y-You’re standing on tiptoe. That’s why... you’re...!”

“Nope. My feet are flat on the ground.”

“Are you calling me a liar? T-Take off your shoes!”

“Fukawa-san,” said Makoto with a grin that made Touko’s skin crawl, “I really am taller than you.”

Touko stared at him. No. Correction. She stared up at him.

“W-What sort of trick is this?” she asked, seizing her head with both hands as if her head might fall off at any moment and cause her to become even shorter. “N-No regular diet can produce such results!”

Makoto’s mouth twitched in a silent laugh.

“I haven’t been on any sort of diet, I promise. I must have been a late bloomer or something,” he told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eyeing him with caution, she said, “It... It must be a something.”

Her gaze flickered.

“... Have you installed a torture rack in your bedroom?” she asked in a serious tone.

Makoto flinched. “O-Of course not!”

“R-Really?” Touko smirked. “B-Because... that sounds like something you and Kirigiri are into. I can see it now...”

She clapped her hands together. Her eyes sparkled.

“Kirigiri fastens your wrists to the roller above your head, securing the chains tightly, and when your ankles are bound to the bottom roller, you give a nod to indicate that she may turn the handle... A nod, because you can’t talk, not with her panties wedged into y-your-”

“Is this part really necessary?” asked Byakuya from behind Touko, pulling her out of her narrative with a tug from a wide toothed comb.

Touko blinked as the corridor at work disintegrated into her bedroom.

“... Basically, Naegi is taller than me now,” she finished, sat on the end of the bed.

Byakuya dragged the comb through her hair again. He said, “Is that all?”

“I-Is that all?” repeated Touko shrilly, wiggling. “N-Naegi surpassed me...! The nerve of that boy...”

“This is a rather trivial thing to fret about,” replied the same person who insisted Yasuhiro was not taller than him because hair didn’t count when it came to height.

She balled her hands into fists against her lap, wincing a little when Byakuya combed too hard.

After a while, he stilled his hand, hesitating.

“Why does it matter what height Naegi is?”

“It... doesn’t matter,” Touko admitted, but she liked that he persuaded her into admitting this. Only to him would she do that and only to him would she feel comfortable doing that. Her heart lightened, freed from a clench, and she twiddled her thumbs. “... but that means I’m short, doesn’t it? If Naegi is taller than me.”

Byakuya clicked his tongue. “Your height isn’t an issue. I, for one, find your height... convenient.”

Touko straightened and tried to turn her head. “C-Convenient?”

He nudged her head back around. The combing resumed. “Yes.”

“How?” she asked, fitting a fingernail between her teeth. She tried to look at him again but he stopped her like before.

“Well...” He shifted. “You’re... a decent height for when we... kiss.”

A smile bloomed on Touko’s lips and her cheeks warmed. “When we kiss?”

“Yes,” he said, speaking faster than before. “When we do that. I like that you have to stretch yourself to reach my lips.”

Her smile fledged into a wide grin with feathers of teeth. “I... like that too, and I like it when you bend down and cup my chin... to k-kiss me...”

He hummed once.

Touko’s hair crackled close to her ear and one of his fingers grazed past.

“Also, when neither of us are adjusting our heights, my face rests against your chest,” said Touko.

“Yes.” Byakuya coughed. “It does that. I’ve finished combing your hair, by the way, so you have permission to move now.”

She swiveled around, drooling at the colour that had settled on his cheeks. Lifting herself up for a moment, she positioned a leg either side of him so she straddled him. Her fingers fiddled with his tie.

“W-When we’re lying down, our height difference doesn’t matter too much,” she remarked, licking her lips.

He held onto her hips and agreed, “It doesn’t.”

Touko rested her arms on his shoulders, crossing them over behind his neck. She shuffled a bit closer, purposely grinding against his lap. A moan from him had her chest flutter with trembling anticipation.

“R-Remember when I talked about Kirigiri turning the handle of Naegi’s rack earlier?” she asked.

Byakuya’s brow furrowed. “Please don’t bring talk of them into the bedroom.”

“I want to turn your handle.”

He reclined, falling onto his back. Her hair swung forward. Their lips touched.

In a whisper, he said, “In that case, I get to have a play with your rack and put your panties in my mouth.”

She squealed.

“... As long as they’re clean, of course.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i opened ficlet requests ages ago on tumblr and have been chugging through them recently... aha... a fair few of them are only on my blog


End file.
